Clover Quarta
"I may not care about the plants, but that doesn't mean it's okay to hurt my friend!" Clover Quarta is the genetic daughter of Pamela Isley and a Cadmus project who is currently under Nightwing's supervision. She is also the final component for a machine created by the Light, along with Trisha and two other girls. Personality Clover ,at first, is a rather curious girl who feels the need to ask questions about whatever she doesn't know, which is a lot of things. She likes to stay close to Nightwing as well, and is hardly ever seen disobeying him or being away from him. She doesn't take well to scolding, often flinching when hearing someone yell or fight. She, like Ivy, is extremely protective of the plants she uses, but doesn't go berserk when one is hurt. As time passes for her, though, she starts to become more independent, fighting on her own and showing a strong sense opinion. Clover learns to care about many of the people around her, and treats them like family. Physical appearance She has pinkish brown hair that seems to be tied into pigtails in the back layers of her hair, and green eyes. Her hero costume is flowery green and magenta leotard with green spoilers. She also wears jeans and a loose white button up shirt with brown boots. History Creation Poison Ivy wanted a clone created from her genetic material, but due to the vast amount of poisons in her system, her DNA couldn't be replicated. So a human male's DNA was taken and they managed to tweak Ivy's genetics a bit, creating Clover. It is unknown how she was 'born', but can be assumed that another donor gave birth to her naturally or she was grown inside a tube. After Birth Clover first appeared as a sixteen year old female when she was first shown a few weeks after her release from Cadmus. A short confrontation by Batman and Nightwing after Clover lost track of Ivy caused her to be taken in for questioning after she told them she was looking for her mother, Ivy. Unknowing about the heroes quarrel with Poison Ivy, Clover told them everything she knew about her conception and what Ivy was planning to do. With her mother put in Arkham, Batman assigned her to Nightwing to be watched in case she was contacted by anyone. No contact came, and Clover was left alone with Nightwing with no where to go. He began training her with what he knew about Ivy's abilities. Powers and Abilities * Chlorokinesis: Like her mother, Clover can stimulate and control any sort of plant life, even alien species, and make them do whatever she wants. She mostly uses her powers to bind and constrict people with vines. She can also promote growth and rejuvenate plants. Weaknesses *Fire- When in exremely hot conditions, Clover has a tendency to either faint or get extremely burnt (sunburns). *Telepathy- Clover, unlike Superboy, cannot communicate with any Genomes from Cadmus. She can communicate with M'gann though, but only on a one on one conversation. Relationships Nightwing Clover considers Nightiwng something of a older brother character since he's the only other person she knows personally aside from Ivy. But some romantic qualities show when she shows concern for his injuries and bandages them with small kisses afterward. Poison Ivy Clover's mother. Clover only knew Ivy for a few days after she emerged from Cadmus, making her the second person she's closely bonded too. Clover and Ivy do not get along well when they meet again, Ivy trying to pull her daughter away from Nightiwng and Clover protesting. Clover has developed a small hatred for Poison Ivy, and wants nothing to do with her. Trisha Trisha, who is also a Cadmus clone of sorts, is very motherly to Clover, and the two spend lots of time together. Thorn Thorn is Clover 'younger' brother, and the two have a distinct dislike for each other. (Clover's being that Thorn is more like their mother, and Thorn's being that he just seems to hate almost all females in general.) Trivia *Clover's outfit design is derived from Inori Yuzuriha's leotard from Guilty Crown. *Her name, Clover Quarta, can be vague translated into 'fourth clover'. Being one of Poison Ivy's more successful projects, she was also named for being a 'lucky four leaf clover'. *Her favorite food is strawberry pocky. *Her favorite color is either black or green. Category:Individuals Category:Cadmus Category:Females